My Euphoria
by btslover23456
Summary: Seohyun is a 14 year old girl who lived in China for her first have of her freshman year of high school. She moved back to Seoul and is currently enrolled in school with brother again. Will she be able to make friends and be happy? Or will she make not only friends but enemies as well?


**_Disclaimer: none of these events are true unless proven to be. I am not saying any of the K-pop idols I use in this fan fiction act this way. It's just for the plot._****_ Jin is a junior, Yoongi is a sophomore and everyone else is a freshman. Jungkook is 14 but skipped 2nd grade like Seohyeon._****_ For Chapter 2 Yixing is Lay and Zitao is Tao_**.

I was sleeping until I heard my name get called by my brother.

"Min Seohyeon, get your ass up, we are going to be late," Yoongi yelled from the first floor.

"I'm up Yoongi Pabo," I yelled back.

We are rich because our appa owns the biggest company in Seoul and our eomma is a model. My brother is older than me. Yoongi is 16 and I am 14. Yoongi is a sophomore and I am a freshman. We are both in highschool. Sophomores and freshman take the same classes.

Well, my brother has been going to the highschool, but today is my first day because I was living in China with my eomma while she was modeling there. Our house in Korea is 3 stories not including the attic and the secret floor.

I changed into beige sweater and a pair of ripped denim jeans. I tied pieces of my hair into panda ears and left the rest of it down. Then I ran down to the first floor because my bedroom is on the third floor. Yoongi was in the kitchen cooking waffles.

"Hey bro," I smiled.

"Hey Seohyeon. Why won't you call me Yoongi, or Oppa," Yoongi asked pouting.

"I don't feel like calling you Oppa, Yoongi," I smiled.

"Whatever we are walking today," Yoongi said.

"Why," I asked.

"Because, Appa told us to walk," Yoongi said.

"More like you don't want to drive because with me because I am going to constantly change the radio, or your lazy ass wants to get exercise," I laughed.

"Shut up," Yoongi said.

We walked for about 4-5 minutes because we took a shortcut through the park. It was pretty because there was cherry blossom trees. After a few minutes we reached school. The school was about 3 or 4 stories high. There were neat lines of windows lined up on the building. It was very pretty.

"Hey Yoongi," I asked

"Yeah Seohyeon," Yoongi looked at me.

"Can you show me where the principal's is," I asked.

"No," Yoongi said.

"Please," I asked.

"No," Yoongi said.

Knowing his trick I gave in, "Please Oppa?"

"Of course," Yoongi said.

I rolled my eyes and followed him.

* * *

??? P.O.V

"Yo guys Yoongi's with a new girl," I said.

"Wow Jungkook good observation," Jimin smiled.

"I wonder why Yoongi is being so nice to her," Tae said.

"I thought he was the baddest of us all," Jin said.

"You are the nicest Jin hyung," Namjoon pointed out.

"I'm still bad enough to be apart of this group Namjoon," Jin argued.

"Can you guys shut up," Hoseok asked.

"Says the loudest of us," Jimin said.

"Shut it Midget They stopped close enough to hear them," I said.

"Please Oppa," the girl said.

"Of course," Yoongi said.

"Are they dating," Jin asked.

"I don't know," Hoseok said.

"I think they are siblings," Jimin said.

"Mind placing a bet Midget," I said.

"Sure Jungkookie. Whats the bet," Jimin asked.

"Hold on, raise your hand if you think they are dating," I said.

Jin, Hoseok, and I raise our hands.

"Okay now raise your hands if you think they are siblings," I said.

Jimin, Tae, and Namjoon raise their hands.

"Okay so if they are siblings, we will pay each of you 5,000 won. If they are dating then you guys pay each of us 5,000 won. Deal," I asked.

"Do you guys agree to these terms," Jimin asked Namjoon and Tae.

"Yes," Namjoon said.

"Of course," Tae said.

"Then we agree to these terms," Jimin smiled.

"I can feel the money already Midget," I said.

"Enough with the Midget," Jimin pouted.

* * *

Seohyeon's P.O.V

"Thanks Yoongi," I smiled.

"Please call me Oppa Seohyun," Yoongi pouted.

"No," I said.

"I'll tell Eomma and Appa," Yoongi said.

"Fine," I gave in.

"Hello Min siblings," the principal said.

"Hello Mr. Park," Yoongi bowed.

"Yoongi," Mr. Park said with an angry expression," What did he do this time?"

"Nothing. He was showing me to your office sir," I said.

"Oh, usually he is here because he is one of baddest kids in this school," Mr. Park sighed.

"Our parents requested for us to be in the same classes," Yoongi said.

"I know. I made sure you do," Mr. Park said.

"Okay so I can just follow my brother," I smiled.

"Sounds good," Mr. Park said, dismissing us from his office.

Yoongi was showing me my locker when we heard people call his name.

"Yo Yoongi Hyung," one of them said.

"Seohyeon this is my group," Yoongi said as he pointed to the 6 guys infront of us.

"Annyeonghasaeyo(Hello) My name is Min Seohyeon. I see you guys already know my Oppa," I smiled.

"Hi I'm Kim Namjoon. You can call me Namjoon or Joonie," Namjoon smiled showing his dimples.

"Hello. I'm Worldwide Handsome Kim Seokjin. You can call me Jin or Worldwide Handsome," Jin blew a kiss in my direction.

"Hi I'm your hope I'm your angel J-hope. My name is Jung Hoseok. You can call me J-hope, Hobi, or Hoseok," Hobi smiled.

"Hello I'm Park Jimin, You can call me Jimin, Chimmy, Mochi, or Chim Chim," Jimin said.

"Or you can call him Midget," The one that called Yoongi said which made everybody but Jimin laugh.

"Hello name is Kim Taehyung. You can call me TaeTae, Tae, or V," Taehyung smiled his box smile.

"Hello I am Jeon Jungkook. You can call me Jungkook, Kookie, Jungkookie, or Jk," Jungkook smiled his bunny smile.

"She is my sister," Yoongi said.

"Hear that Jungkook! You owe me 5,000 won," Jimin yelled and Namjoon started doing a mini dance.

"Why," Yoongi asked confused.

"We had a bet. Jungkook, Jin, and Hoseok thought that you guys were dating and Namjoon, Jimin, and I thought that you were siblings," Tae explained.

It was silent for a moment. Then Yoongi and I started laughing so hard. We could not believe that they thought we were dating. The other kids looked really confused. Then Yoongi turned serious.

"If I find out that any you hurt my sister, I will beat the crap out of you," Yoongi glared at the others.

"O-O-Okay," The others said at the same time with a scared expression.

"Wait Yoongi Oppa... Mr. Park said that you get in trouble alot... Is that true," I asked.

"Okay so... We are the bad kids... Always late to class, always beating kids up that think they can beat us up, sometimes vandalism, but all the girls still love us and they call us Oppa and they get jealous if another girl is around them," Yoongi explained.

"Well, you could use a girlfriend Oppa," I said.

"Yah! It's not like you have a boyfriend," Yoongi retaliated.

Yoongi's friends smiled and Yoongi got even more mad.

"Don't even think about it," Yoongi glared at his group.

"Yoongi Oppa... Can I join your group," I asked.

* * *

Yoongi's P.O.V

Hold up, did Min Seohyeon just ask to join my group? Did she not hear that we are bad boys? Is she okay? Is she deaf? What should I do? I am happy because she wants to follow in my footsteps. I am sad because she has a good shot in having an amazing life. Unlike me who is probably going to end up in jail.

"Umm... Seohyeon, if you join this group you could end up in jail," I said.

"I know," Seohyeon said.

"But you have such an amazing life ahead of you," I said.

"I know, but I feel like I was born to be bad," Seohyeon said.

"No, you are the good girl," I said with a sad smile.

"What makes you so sure," Seohyeon asked.

"Were you a bad girl in China," I asked.

"Maybe," Seohyeon smirked.

"Looks like the old Seohyeon is gone," Yoongi sighed.

"Sorry Oppa," Seohyeon smiled.

"Let's go boys," I said motioning the boys to leave.

They nodded and we left

* * *

Jungkook's P.O.V

"Hyung, are you okay," I asked Yoongi, who was about to cry.

"I'm fine, I don't control her life," Yoongi sighed.

Around us he didn't seem to show emotion, but around his sister he seemed to have the most emotions anyone could ever have. I looked at my Hyungs, they seemed to be thinking the same thing. We didn't dare to ask.

"Hyung I have to go to my locker I'll see you after class," I said.

"Bye Jungkookie," Yoongi said.

I went to my locker and grabbed my books. Seohyeon was at her locker not too far from mine. I walked over to her and I noticed she was crying.

"Seohyeon, are you okay," I asked.

"N-no I am not Jungkook," She said.

"What happened," I asked causally.

"I um... lied to umm... Yoongi Oppa about being um... a bad girl," She said slowly while crying.

"What do you mean," I asked.

"Well... I was a bad girl in China but that was only because I knew Yoongi was a bad boy here. I wanted our brother-sister relationship to be better. I never thought he would get mad," Seohyeon explained.

"Now it makes more sense. You didn't give off the bad girl vibe. Yoongi isn't mad, he is sad because he likes you as a good girl. I want to get to know the real Seohyeon," I said.

"Thanks Jungkook ," She smiled.

"No problem Seohyeon," I smiled.

* * *

Seohyeon's P.O.V

I found my math class because Jungkook told me where it was because I could not find Yoongi. I am going to apologize to Yoongi in class. I am going to tell him the truth. I walk in the class and everyone looks at me.

"Good morning everyone, we have a new student. Please introduce yourself," The teacher said.

"Hello. My name is Seohyeon. I moved here from China. I am 13 because I skipped 2nd grade," I bowed.

"Go sit beside Kaylie," The teacher said.

"Ok," I smiled and Kaylie raised her hand.

The teacher began teaching the class. I glanced at Yoongi and he looked sad. When Yoongi was sad, I was sad as well. Kaylie noticed and tapped me on the shoulder.

"Hey are you okay," Kaylie asked.

"Yeah, I just upset my brother but I didn't mean to," I replied.

"Wait is your brother Min Yoongi," Kaylie asked.

"Yes, Why," I asked confused.

"He is one of the most popular kids here," Kaylie explained.

"I know, he's a bad boy but girls still like him," I sighed.

"Those girls only want him for his money and his popularity. I want him because he looks like a kitty, but he is mean," Kaylie sighed.

"He's actually really smart and really nice," I smiled.

"I can help you become his friend. Anyway what's your surname Kaylie," I asked.

"OMG thanks. It's Kim," Kaylie smiled.

"Do you have a brot-," I started asking when someone cut me off.

"Yeah me," The boy said.

"Who are you," I asked.

"Chanyeol! Get your paws away from her," Yoongi yelled.

"Why should I Yoongi," He responded smirking.

"Because if you don't, I will beat you up again," Yoongi retaliated.

"Mhm," Chanyeol said.

"Your not my brother," Kaylie said with a disgusted look.

"My surname is Kim and your surname is Park dumbass," Kaylie said.

"Fine you guys win this one, but I'll be back," Chanyeol vowed.

"Anyway Kaylie how old are you," I asked.

"I'm a freshman, so 15. I guess that would make me your Unnie," Kaylie smiled.

"Yeah I guess so Unnie," I laughed.

"Seohyeon," Yoongi yelled worriedly.

"Yeah Yoongi," I asked.

"Are you okay," Yoongi asked.

"Yeah why," I asked.

"Kaylie can you please explain to her why I am worried," Yoongi asked.

"Chanyeol and his group are the biggest playboys in this entire school. He may be the most loyal of the group but don't let him fool you. He always targets the new girls. He has dated almost every girl in the school. His current toy is my bestfriend Wendy," Kaylie explained.

"I don't want Chanyeol or the other 8 members of EXO to break your heart," Yoongi said worriedly.

"Yoongi Oppa... I lied about being a bad girl. I was a bad girl in China but that was only because you were a bad boy here," I explained.

"Thank goodness. Seohyeon I love you," Yoongi said.

"I love you too Yoongi Oppa," I smiled.

"Can I tell him," I whispered to Kaylie.

"No," Kaylie whisper yelled.

I smiled. The bell rang and the students shuffled out of the classroom to the hallway. I saw Chanyeol talking to a girl and 2 other guys. I ignored it and went to my locker, which was in the middle of Yoongi's and Kaylie's. Yoongi told me the directions to my next class and left. The girl Chanyeol was with approached Kaylie and I.

* * *

Kaylie's P.O.V

Wendy approached Seohyeon and I. Seohyeon looked uneasy. So I decided to let her know that it was Wendy.

"Wendy Unnie," I smiled.

Seohyeon looked a little more relaxed. Wendy looked at Seohyeon in confusion. Then she looked at me.

"Hey Kaylie. Who's this," Wendy asked.

"My name is Seohyeon," Seohyeon gave a shy smile.

"Hi I'm Wendy. Chanyeol's girlfriend," Wendy smiled.

"Well what's your next class Seohyeon," I asked.

"I don't know to be honest. I know it's room 210 though," She rubbed her neck and smiled sheepishly.

"That's science," Wendy laughed.

We talked until the bell rang. Seohyeon suprised Wendy by her words when she left.

"Bye Kaylie Unnie. Bye Wendy Unnie," Seohyeon said and went to class.

I looked at Wendy and she was suprised by Seohyun's words.

"She's 14," I explained.

"Ah that explains alot," Wendy laughed.

"Really fast, how your boyfriend," I asked.

"He's fine. He's probably gonna break up with me soon," Wendy sighed.

I hugged her and we ran to class. We were about to be late

* * *

Jungkook's P.O.V

My friends and I decided to skip class. Jin had the brilliant idea to go to the rooftop. He thought of that after we got caught in the hallway. Then the bathroom. We all agreed to the idea. We were all talking about random stuff. The Yoongi interupted our conversation.

"What do y'all think of Seohyeon," Yoongi asked.

"She's different," Hobi said.

"She's nice," I said and Jin, Namjoon and Tae nodded.

"What about you Midget," I asked Jimin.

"Hyung. My loving Hyung. Yoongi," Jimin said.

"What do you want," Yoongi said.

"Can I date your sister," Jimin asked.

I tensed up. I quickly relaxed so no one would notice. Why did I feel jealous when Jimin asked that? Do I like Seohyeon?

"You brought popcorn right Jin Hyung," I whispered and Jin nodded.

The rest of us sat on the bench while Yoongi and Jimin were standing. Jin grabbed the popcorn from his bag.

"WHAT," Yoongi asked.

"Your sister is really cute and I want to date her," Jimin pleaded.

"No. None of you are dating her," Yoongi said.

"I didn't want to really date her," Jimin said and Tae starting laughing.

"What," Yoongi asked, confused.

"I wanted to see your reaction," Jimin said.

"Dang it," Taehyung said and Jimin did a mini dance.

"What the heck," Yoongi asked confused.

"It was a dare Hyung," Jimin said.

"I dared Jimin to do that. The bet was that he had to ask you to date your sister. If you said no he had to say that. If you said yes he has to ask her today. If he failed to do that he would have to pay me 8,000 won if he did it I would owe him 8,000 won," Tae explained to Yoongi while pulling out his wallet.

Yoongi looked mad. He was tired of the us making bets on his sister. We do make alot of bets. Yoongi seems to really love his sister. The bell rang for class to be over and we returned to the hallway.

* * *

Seohyeon's P.O.V

I can't believe that Yoongi and Jungkook skipped class. She told me to sit next to Jungkook but he wasn't there so she pointed at the seat. It was embarrassing. The whole class was looking at me. I saw Yoongi and Jungkook in the hallway so I decided to confront them.

"Yah! Yoongi Oppa! Jungkook-ah," I yelled.

Everyone looked at me like I was dumb. Then I remembered that they were the bad boys. Oh well.

"Seohyeon what happened? Are you okay? Did Chanyeol hurt you," Yoongi ran to me.

"Hyung let her answer," Jungkook said.

"Okay first you guys ditched me, second yes nothing bad happened. Third no I am stronger than most boys remember," I smiled.

"Oh yeah," Yoongi said.

"Don't ditch class again today for me please Oppa," I pleaded.

"Okay for you," Yoongi said.

"Thanks Oppa," I hugged Yoongi.

"Jungkook can you sit with classes with me and Seohyeon," Yoongi asked.

"Hmmm... Fine," Jungkook said.

"Okay let's go to the rooftop... before the bell rings," I said.

"Okay," Jungkook said.

"Okay," Yoongi said.

I took off when Jungkook looked at Yoongi. I asked Hoseok to teach me the Intro: Boy Meets Evil choreography. I met him at the rooftop.

"Hoseok, I'm here," I smiled.

"Good let's start," Hobi said.

By the time the boys had found me, Hoseok and I were almost done with the short choreography of his solo.

"Okay for this part you are going to have both feet flat on the ground. Then you are going to turn your body with on arm on the ground. Then you are just going to switch a couple of-," Yoongi surprised Hoseok by interupting him.

"SEOHYEON" Yoongi yelled.

"Yoongi Hyung WTF," Hoseok yelled.

"Seohyeon are you okay? Did Hobi hurt you? Are you dating," Yoongi asked.

"WTF Yoongi," I screamed.

"Hoseok was teaching me how to dance Intro: Boy Meets Evil for the school dance competition" I said.

"Oh sorry," Yoongi said.

Jungkook and Hoseok were shocked. Yoongi never really apologizes to people. He would always apologize to me. He is protective of me and I like that, but sometimes I need space. I chuckled at Jungkook and Hoseok for the looks on their faces.


End file.
